doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Analiz Sánchez
|nacimiento = 2 de julio de 1981 |familiares = |ingreso_doblaje = 2003 |pais = México |estado = Activa |medios = Teatro Cine|ocupacion = Actriz Locutora|sindicato = ANDA|facebook = analizactriz|twitter = AnAlizActriz|instagram = analizactriz}} Analiz Sánchez es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, conocida por ser la voz de Rainbow Dash en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, Tracer de Overwatch y a Hawk en el anime Los siete pecados capitales. thumb|right|225px|Grabando. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. rainbow_dash_and_rainbow_dash_by_hampshireukbrony-d6m0t1y.png|Rainbow Dash en la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls su personaje mas conocido. Tracer Overwatch.jpg|Tracer en Overwatch. Anna Kaboom.jpg|Anna Kaboom en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. LSPCHawk.png|Hawk en Los siete pecados capitales. Miki_YourName.jpg|Miki Okudera en Your Name. Skye-character-web-desktop.png|Skye en Get Blake. Character-april-o-neil.png|2ª voz de Abril O'Neil en las Tortugas Ninja. Chi_Chi_vector.png|Chichi en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Rusty_Spokestlh.png|Rayos Oxidados (Rusty Spokes) en The Loud House. SparkyOsitos.png|Sparky en Ositos adorables. CeriseSU.png|Cerise Hood en Ever After High. Toralei.jpg|Toralei Stripe (2011-2016) en Monster High. Puppycorn by levi.png|Perricornio en Unikitty!. Fuka.png|Fūka en Naruto Shippuden. Edna 2.jpg|Edna Walker en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Macy LegoNK.png|Princesa Macy Halbert en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Kiki_RC_TWL.png|Kiki en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe. PKMN_Elesa.png|Elesa en Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales. EP832 Dianta.png|Diantha en Pokémon XY. Lilinette Gingerbuck.png|Lilynette Gingerback en Bleach. Christina-kuroda-126711.jpg|Christina Kuroda en Beyblade Burst: Evolution. Reika-shimohira-gantz-o-96.8.jpg|Reika Shimohira en Gantz: O. Atalanta (Arquero de Rojo).jpg|Arquero del Rojo (Atalanta) en Fate/Apocrypha. Meiko Outsuka.jpg|Meiko Outsuka en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Rika Saionji.jpg|Rika Saionji en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Nezu ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Nezu en Children of the Whales. Char 24890.jpg|Margot en La espada sagrada. IberisConoway VioletEvergarden.png|Iberis Conoway en Violet Evergarden. Char 132307.jpg|Princesa Kaguya en La leyenda de la princesa Kaguya. Attea en OV 2.png|Princesa / Emperatriz Attea en Ben 10: Omniverse. Simon-0.png|Simón Sez en Ben 10 (2016). Abigail_Misty_Briarton_infobox_BOII.png|Misty en Call of Duty: Black Ops II. SkyeAOS.png|Daisy Johnson "Skye" en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (Sony). AsistenteDarkWorld.png|Carina en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. SantanaSeason5.jpg|Santana Lopez en Glee, buscando la fama. AnnaOUAT.png|Anna en Once Upon a Time (versión Sony). Hannah_4.jpg|Hannah Horvath (2ª voz) en Girls. PHG (3).png|Chloe en Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas. 10153926_268898976567738_2497451562754001595_n.jpg|Nina Burns de La siguiente supermodelo americana. El Okapi en Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor Hayleyvd.jpg|Hayley en Diarios de vampiros y Los originales. Arkayna(DragonMage) Mysticons.png|Arkayna Goodfey en Mysticons. Teleguia-El-Negocio-HBO-serie_LNCIMA20130816_0121_27.jpg|Luna en la serie brasileña de HBO El negocio. Leandra_leal_cabelos.jpg|Desde 2010 es la voz recurrente de Leandra Leal en las producciones brasileñas. PRDC_Erin.png|Erin en Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge. PRNS_Directora_Hastings.jpg|Directora Hastings en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (1ª voz). Filmografía Series de TV Shannon Lucio * American Horror Story: Roanoke - Diana Cross (2016) * Castle - Rebecca Fog (2012) * The Gates - Teresa (2010) Yvonne Strahovski * El cuento de la criada - Serena Joy Waterford (2017-presente) * The Astronaut Wives Club - Rene Carpenter (2015) Phoebe Tonkin * Diarios de vampiros - Hayley (2012-2013) * Los originales - Hayley (2013-2016) (Hasta temporada 3) Shelley Hennig * Zach será famoso - Christy Ackerman (2013) * El círculo secreto - Diana Meade (2011-2012) Mariana Paola Vicente * American Horror Story: Coven - Gwen * American Horror Story: Freak Show - Carol Otros * Glow - Ruth Wilder (Alison Brie) * Los 100 - Becca (Erica Cerra) * Constantine - Sarah (Juliana Harkavy) * The Girlfriend Experience - Christine Reade (Riley Keough) * Lindas mentirosas (2011-2016) **Sabrina (Lulu Brud Zsebe) (temp. 6, eps. 132-140) **Nancy (Dagney Kerr) (temp. 2, ep. 29) * Secretos de familia - Willa Warren (Alison Pill) * The Messengers - Erin Calder (Sofia Black-D'Elia) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Daisy "Skye" Johnson / Temblor (Chloe Bennet) (Versión Sony) * Girls - Hannah Horvath (Lena Dunham) (4ª-6ª temp.) * Flash - Shawna Baez / Peek-a-Boo (Britne Oldford) * Scream Queens - Sam (Jeanna Han) * Once Upon a Time - Anna (Elizabeth Lail) (Versión Sony) / Princesa Jasmín (Karen David) (Versión Sony) * Bella y los Bulldogs - Carrie Dawson (Annie Tedesco) * Glee: Buscando la fama - Santana López (Naya Rivera) (2009-2015) * Chica indiscreta (2010-2012) **Zoe (Melissa Fumero) (temp. 3-4) **Jessica Leitenberg (Alice Callahan) (temp. 3, ep. 59 y 63) **Ella misma (Rachel Zoe) (temp. 4, ep. 72) **Ella misma (Vera Wang) (temp. 5, ep. 98) * American Horror Story: Coven - Chica en turismo / Voces adicionales * 90210 - Annie Wilson (Shenae Grimes) (4ª-5ª temp.), Harper Bergman (Hayley Holmes) * El reino - Greer (Celina Sinden, 1ª-3ª temp.) * Bajo el domo - Rebecca Pine (Karla Crome) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Sarah Walsh (Sofia Vassilieva) * Lab Rats - Kaylitin * Buddha - Yasodharā (Kajal Jain) * Hermanos rebeldes - Tara Richards (Chelsea Kane) * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Vonnie (Cyrina Fiallo) * Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb - Ella misma (Emma Roberts) * Touch - Clea Hopkins (Gugu Mbatha-Raw) * El club del globo verde - Jelly * Teen Mom - Leah * United States of Tara - Courtney * Spartacus - Chadara * Touch - Clea Hopkins * The Gates - Teresa * Level Up - Roxanne * Aaron Stone - Jo * El jardín de Clarilú - Arcoiris * New Girl - Amy (Melissa Stephens), voces adicionales * Del montón - Lauren (Avery Camp) * Los Borgia - Voces adicionales * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Escorpina (1ª voz) (Versión remasterizada) (2010) * Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge - Erin (2016) * Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Directora Hastings (Amanda Billing) (1ª voz) (2017) * Ositos adorables - Sparky (Barbara Latimer) (2017-presente) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * Mentes criminales - Voces adicionales * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Voces adicionales * Victorious - Voces adicionales * Zeke y Luther - Voces adicionales * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Voces adicionales * La siguiente supermodelo americana - Lisa * ¡Que Onda! - Bridgett Cook (Bridgett Shergalis) * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Carly (Brooke Lee) (desde la 2ª temp.) Películas Sarah Silverman * Ashby - June Wallis (2015) * Pueblo chico, pistola grande - Ruth (2014) * Los Muppets - Anfitriona (2011) Elizabeth Banks * Magic Mike XXL - Paris (2015) * Así somos - Frankie Davis (2012) * The Uninvited - Rachel (2009) [[Alison Brie|'Alison Brie']] * Lujuria en el convento - Alessandra (2017) * Cómo ser soltera - Lucy (2016) Amber Heard * The Adderall Diaries - Lana Edmond (2016) * Horas de oscuridad - Stephanie (2010) Julianne Hough * Curva peligrosa - Mallory Rutledge (2015) * Footloose: Todos a bailar - Ariel Moore (2011) Ophelia Lovibond * Guardianes de la galaxia - Carina (2014) * Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Carina (2013) Freida Pinto * El príncipe del desierto - Princesa Leyla (2011) * El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución - Caroline Aranha (2011) Otros * Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft - Pamela (Jaime Winstone) (2018) * Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney - Lucy Fisher (Carla Gallo) (2018) * Tótem - Robin (Ahna O'Reilly) (2017) * Pelea de maestros - Holly (Jillian Bell) (2017) * El aro 3 - Faith (Laura Wiggins) (2017) * Monster Trucks - Voces adicionales (2017) * Absolutely Fabulous: La película - Asistente de Claudia (Beattie Edmondson) (2016) * Amigos de armas - Iz (Ana de Armas) (2016) * El infiltrado - Kathy Ertz (Diane Kruger) (2016) (versión Zima) * El club de las madres rebeldes - Voces adicionales (2016) * 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección - Estudiante (Juani Feliz) (2016) * Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia - Soledad O'Brien (2016) * Mi abuelo es un peligro - Lenore (Aubrey Plaza) (2016/trailer) * Jem y los hologramas - Roxy (Hana Mae Lee) (2015) * El exótico hotel Marigold 2 - Sunaina (Tena Desae) (2015) * Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Vivian (Lauren Lapkus) (2015) * El viaje más largo - Voces adicionales (2015) * Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) * El destino de Júpiter - Famulus (Gugu Mbatha-Raw), Novia y Enfermera 1 (2015) * Oscuridad profunda - Joanna Harper (Dina Cataldi) (2014) * Rudderless - Lizzie (Zoe Graham) (2014) (doblaje mexicano) * Vicio propio - Sortilège (Joanna Newsom) (2014) * Ouija - Debbie Galardi (Shelley Hennig) (2014) * Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Candy (Brianne Howey) y Mujer en vestibulo (2014) * Bajo el cielo eléctrico - Sadie (2014) * Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales (2014) * Amor eterno - Sabine (Anna Enger) (2014) * Al filo del mañana - Voces adicionales (2014) * Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) * Los reyes del verano - Kelly (Erin Moriarty) (2013) (2da versión) * Atrapada - Blake (Kaniehtiio Horn) (2013) * Aprendices fuera de línea - Bailarina #1 (Chasty Ballesteros) (2013) * Sangre, sudor y gloria - Detective Haworth (Vivi Pineda) (2013) * The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia - Lisa Wyrick (Abigail Spencer) (2013) * Guerra Mundial Z - Voces adicionales (2013) * Iron Man 3 - Voces adicionales (2013) * El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención - Silda (Krystal Vee) (2012) * El mágico Mike - Voces adicionales (2012) * La era del rock - Voces adicionales (2012) * Let It Shine - Voces adicionales (2012) * The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Voces adicionales (2012) * Poder sin límites- Voces adicionales (2012) * L!fe Happens - Kim (Krysten Ritter) (2011) * Una esposa de mentira - Joanna Damon (Minka Kelly) (2011) * Año nuevo - Grace Schwab (Sarah Paulson) (2011) * Glee 3D: La película - Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera) (2011) * X-Men: Primera generación - Angel Salvadore (Zoë Kravitz) (2011) * Amigos con derechos - Dra. Emma Kurtzman (Natalie Portman) (2011) * Con locura - Voces adicionales (2011) * La última noche de la humanidad - Voces adicionales (2011) * Un niñero sinvergüenza - Voces adicionales (2011) * Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma - Voces adicionales (2011) * Los descendientes - Voces adicionales (2011) * Destino final 5 - Voces adicionales (2011) * Princesa por accidente - Voces adicionales (2011) * La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Voces adicionales (2011) * Las mujeres y Las Vegas - Jill (Daisy McCrackin) (2010) * 4.3.2.1 - Joanne (Emma Roberts) (2010) * Una loca película de vampiros - Rachel (Arielle Kebbel) (2010) * El aprendiz de brujo- Voces adicionales (2010) * Tron: El legado - Voces adicionales (2010) * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Voces adicionales (2010) * La fuente del amor - Voces adicionales (2010) * Los fantasmas de mis ex - Sandra Volkom (Lacey Chabert) (2009) * Rescatando a papá - Voces adicionales (2009) * Un sueño posible - Voces adicionales (2009) * Avatar - Voces adicionales (2009) * Dragon Ball Evolución - Voces adicionales (2009) * El juego del miedo VI - Voces adicionales (2009) * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D - Voces adicionales (2009) * The Clique - Shelby (Elizabeth Gillies) (2008) * Racing for Time - Vanessa (Yaya DaCosta) (2008) * Misterio en Appletown - Betsy (Victoria Justice) * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine - Voces adicionales (2008) * High School Musical 3 - Voces adicionales (2008) * Norbit - Voces adicionales (2007) * El último beso - Jenna (Jacinda Barrett) versión (2006) * Salvando a Shiloh - Voces adicionales (2006) * Blizzard - Katie Andrews (Zoe Warner) (2003) * Wet Hot American Summer - Susie (Amy Poehler) (2001) (Doblaje del 2015) * A Bunny Tale - Holly Anime * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Anna Kaboom (Anna Kozuki) * Bleach - Lily / Lilynette Gingerback * Naruto Shippūden - Fūka * Bakugan - Elfin Aquos / Mira Clay (2ª voz) * Beyblade Burst - Robot Marin * Pokémon NB: Destinos Rivales - Elesa / Intérprete / Voces adicionales * Pokémon XY - Diantha * Knights of Sidonia - Hinata Momose * La magia de Zero - Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorecy * La espada sagrada - Margot * Los siete pecados capitales - Hawk * Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Meiko Outsuka / Rika Saionji * Fate/Apocrypha - Arquero del Rojo (Atalanta) * Children of the Whales - Nezu * Violet Evergarden - Iberis * Beyblade Burst : Evolution - Christina Kuroda Películas de anime * La leyenda de la princesa Kaguya - Princesa Kaguya * Super Once: El Ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai - Fidio Aldena * Gantz: O - Reika Shimohira * Your Name - Miki Okudera Videojuegos * WarioWare Gold - Mona / Red / Doris * Dance Central 3 - Miss Aubrey * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 - Misty * Smite - Ne Zha * Batman: Arkham Knight - Baticomputadora * Overwatch - Tracer * Halo 5: Guardians - Olympia Vale * LEGO Avengers - Beth, voces adicionales * Watch Dogs 2 - Voces adicionales * Prey - Voces adicionales Películas animadas America Young * Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: 13 Deseos - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Embrujadas - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Toralei Stripe Rena S. Mandel * Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Cerise Hood Ashleigh Ball * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony: La película - Rainbow Dash, Applejack (teaser) Otros * Coco - Voces adicionales (2017) * My Little Pony: La película - Derpy (2017) * Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe - Kiki (2016) * Angry Birds: La película - Madre de Bobby (2016) * La tierra antes del tiempo XIV: Los valientes al rescate - Cera (Anndi McAfee) (2016) * La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Voces adicionales (2015) * Monsters University - Voces adicionales (2013) * Ralph, el demoledor - Vanellope von Schweetz (trailer 1) (2012) * Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales (2012) * Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop - Hada Madrina #1 (2012) * Barbie en una Navidad perfecta - Ivy Elif (2011) * Barbie: Escuela de princesas - Delancy (2011) * Operación regalo - Voces adicionales (2011) * Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Voces adicionales (2011) * Marte necesita mamás - Voces adicionales (2011) * Enredados - Voces adicionales (2010) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces adicionales (2009) * La era de hielo 3 - Voces adicionales (2009) * Madagascar 2 - Voces adicionales (2008) Cortos animados * Enredados por siempre - Voces adicionales (2012) * Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas - Chloe (Brenda Song) (2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros - Voces adicionales (2011) * Monstruos vs. Aliens: Calabazas mutantes del espacio exterior - Voces adicionales (2009) Series animadas * Mysticons - Arkayna Goodfey (2017 - presente) * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Voces adicionales (2002-2008) * Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Abril O'Neil (temp. 2-temp. 5) * Un show más - Daphne Gonzales / Voces adicionales (temp. 6-presente) * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - La Gallina Azul / Voces adicionales * Combo Niños - Voces adicionales * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Rainbow Dash * Cleveland - Roberta Tubbs (temp. 3, ep. 20) * El principito (serie animada) - Shania * Ugly Americans - Voces adicionales * El show de Peabody y Sherman - Lady Godiva / Voces adicionales * Monster High - Toralei Stripe (2011-2016) * Ever After High - Cerise Hood * MAD - Dee Dee / Twilight Sparkle / Rose / Lucy / Piolín / Rainbow Dash / Bart Simpson / Voces adicionales * Ben 10: Omniverse - Rook Shar / Attea * Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Alcadesa Janet Nettles (temp. 2, ep. 49) * Pinkie Cooper y las Jet Set Pets - Ginger Jones * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Voces adicionales * Hora de aventura - Mujer Pájaro * Max Steel (2013) - Voces adicionales * Los Simpson - Mary Spuckler (temp. 24) * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Edna Walker * LEGO: Nexo Knights - Princesa Macy Halbert * Dragones de Berk - Vocse adicionales * La guardia del león - Ogopa * The Loud House - Rayos Oxidados (Rusty Spokes) * Unikitty! - Perricornio * Un agente de familia - Chelsea (Alyson Hannigan) (2011-2013) Telenovelas brasileñas Leandra Leal * Passione - Agostina Mattoli * Las brasileñas - Rosa Maria * Encantadoras - Rosario * Imperio - Cristina Medeiros * Mujeres ambiciosas - Ella misma (Participación especial) Débora Nascimento * Flor del Caribe - Tais * Por siempre - Sueli Mariana Rios * Río del destino - Nancy Santos * La guerrera - Drica (Adriana Sampaio Alencar) Marjorie Estiano * El Tiempo y el Viento - Bibiana * La vida sigue - Manuela Fonseca Otros * La favorita - Maria del Cielo (Deborah Secco) * Ciudad Paraíso - Edith (Paula Barbosa) * El negocio - Maria Clara de Andrade "Luna" (Jualiana Sach) * Dinosaurios y robots - Keiko (Luana Tanaka) * Cuento encantado - Lilica (Nanda Costa) * Fina estampa - Vanessa Taveres Rivas (Milena Toscano) * Los Tramposos - Luiza Leite Oliveira (Mariah Rocha) * Laberintos del corazón - Tábata (Samya Pascotto) * La sombra de Helena - Shirley (Giovanna Rispolli) (1ª fase)/(Alice Wegmann) (2ª fase) * Verdades secretas - Paty (Mariana Molina) * Reglas del Juego - Alisson (Letícia Lima) Telenovelas filipinas * Puentes de amor - Camille Panlilio (Antoinette Taus) Telenovelas turcas * La vida amarga - Nermin Yıldız (Selin Demiratar) Telefilms * Más allá de la terapia - Asistente de Gillian (Melissa Galianos) (2012) Dramas coreanos * Ella era bonita - Min Ha Ri (Go Joon Hee) * Mary está fuera por la noche - Jy Hye (Kim Hae Rim) * Casa llena - Kang Hye Won (Han Eun-jeong) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Antigua * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Central Entertainment * Círculo Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Dubbing House (Hasta 2017) * Diseño en Audio * Jarpa Studio * KiteTeam * Labo * New Art Dub * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * Taller Acústico S.C. * WG Cine * El asesino de la mafia 2: El sobreviviente (2016) Lucía https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mdGU9p6feY Teatro * Como Dios me trajo al mundo (2016/2017) https://www.facebook.com/ComoDiosMeTrajoAlMundo/ Enlaces Externos * * * Entrevista a Analiz Sánchez en Radiónica Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes